


Escribiendo..., hombres lobo y otras cosas terroríficas a las 3 de la mañana.

by EnochianLullabies



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6024303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnochianLullabies/pseuds/EnochianLullabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[No-un-Tinder!AU (Aunque lo parezca)] Que Stiles y Derek coincidieran en la aplicación simplemente había sido un "aviso" para que abrieran los ojos e hicieran caso a las apuestas que Lydia le estaba ganando diariamente a Scott, por supuesto todo iba a ser mucho más complicado que eso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escribiendo..., hombres lobo y otras cosas terroríficas a las 3 de la mañana.

**Author's Note:**

> Seguro que pensabais que había dejado a Derek y Stiles en paz.

-¡Stiles, sé que no tememos tiempo pero hay que esperarles!

-¡Derek, sé que hay que esperarles pero no tenemos tiempo!

Los brazos de Stiles le estaban poniendo nervioso, se había acostumbrado a sus movimientos hacía un tiempo, pero estaba a punto de saltar y él parecía entrenado estratégicamente para lograrlo.

-¡Siéntate y llama a Scott otra vez!

-¡No me grites!- Se encaró Stiles.

-¡Llevamos gritándonos media hora, Stiles!- Derek se encaró hinchando el pecho y conteniendo la respiración, lo cual también le sirvió de estrategia para no empezar una desafortunada transformación.

-Vale- gritó levantando los brazos hacia el techo y bufando antes de apartarse de Derek.

Se sentó en las sillas que la clínica de Deaton tenía a modo de sala de espera y sacó el móvil que tembló en sus manos, Derek lo vio y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no estaba seguro de que decir, así que se acercó antes de poder pensar en lo que estaba haciendo y puso una mano en el hombro de Stiles.

-Vamos a cogerle, Stiles.

-Lo sé- sonrió pero la sonrisa desapareció cuando bajo la mirada al móvil-. Espero que no perdamos a nadie esta vez.

La mano en su hombro se cerró con más fuerza y Stiles estuvo a punto de quejarse, pero Derek la retiró antes de darle tiempo.

Fue y se sentó en las sillas que enfrentaban esas. Suspiró y sacó su móvil. Sonrió por una milésima de segundo cuando vio la notificación de la aplicación que Cora le había instalado a traición mientras la llevaba en coche lejos de Beacon Hills.

No era el momento para ver quién de esas personas a las que Cora les había dado su visto bueno había hecho lo mismo con él.

Ni siquiera sabía porque no había borrado la aplicación.

Ah, sí. Porque, en el fondo, era un idiota sentimental.

-¿Scott? Por favor coge el teléfono. Derek y yo vamos a empezar sin vosotros si no venís ya. En realidad no- Stiles miró a Derek quien se encogió de hombros- ¿Sabes qué? Creo que sí. Y eso me da miedo- Derek le miró confundido y Stiles fue el que se encogió de hombros. Colgó antes de responder-. Es más o menos verdad.

-Creía que no te daba miedo- se burló.

-¿Aún te acuerdas de eso?- se estaba sonrojando de la vergüenza-. Fue hace tiempo, era joven e inexperto en lo sobrenatural.

-Fue hace

-Y además lo corregí.

-Claro. Scott no va a venir.

-Lo sé.

-Tenemos que hacer algo con ese omega suelto.

-Sí- Stiles se levantó de un salto-. Mira, yo no seré un alfa ni nada. Pero soy el que hace los planes que funcionan. Así que vamos a ponernos a eso y cuando Scott llegue con los demás, os podéis ir todos de caza o lo que sea.

-No estoy de humor para que me comparen con un animal salvaje.

-Mala suerte porque yo estoy exactamente de humor para hacerlo.

-Stiles...

-¡Deja de decir mi nombre como si llevase pegado puntos suspensivos!

-Ni siquiera es tu nombre de verdad- murmuró Derek levantándose y acercándose a la mesa donde Stiles se había apoyado.

-¿Estás murmurando?

-No.

-No tendré un super-oído pero

-Nadie tiene un super-oído. Vamos a empezar esto.

A los cinco minutos estaban tan metidos en las artimañas del plan que no oyeron el móvil de Stiles sonar con un mensaje nuevo. Tampoco notaron como habían rodeado la mesa hasta colocarse el uno al lado del otro. Cuando Stiles hizo un comentario sarcástico sobre el omega Derek tuvo que retirarle la mirada y bajar la cabeza para que su sonrisa no se notara.

Poco después la puerta de la clínica se abrió y le pilló riendo a carcajada limpia, Stiles sonrojado y sonriendo sin saber muy bien que parte de lo que había hecho era lo que había conseguido que Derek se riera y deseando volver a repetirlo. No había visto nunca algo tan extrañamente satisfactorio como la risa de Derek.

Quería volverlo a ver.

-Chicos- Derek se recompuso al instante pero fue Stiles quien habló primero.

-Deaton. Estábamos planeando. Haciendo un plan. Ya sabes trazando...

-¿Un plan?

-Exacto- dijo Stiles señalándolo.

-¿Dónde está el resto?

-Esa es una buena pregunta- contestó Derek y Stiles se dio cuenta de que todavía sonreía, Deaton también debió hacerlo porque parecía confuso.

Tal vez no era por ello, tal vez estaba pensando en lo extraño que era que la habitación siguiese en pie siendo que habían sido obligados a trabajar juntos.

-Voy a seguir... Trabajando-  respondió  después de unos segundos. Derek se dio cuenta entonces de que seguía sonriendo porque Stiles no había dejado de mirarle. Tosió incomodo cambiando su expresión.

Se despidieron y volvieron a quedarse solos.

Cuando el resto de la manada llegó todo empezó a pasar como si hubiesen dado al botón de "Marcha adelante x8" en el mando.

Nadie se preguntó como Stiles y Derek habían sido capaces de hacer un plan completamente solos sin acabar a punto de arrancarse la cabeza, es más los dos estaban más relajados que de normal.  
O lo estuvieron durante unos diez minutos.

-¡Claro! Hacer eso. ¿Sabéis de alguna buena tienda donde alquilar un smoking?

-¿Para qué?

-¡Para vuestro funeral!

-¡Estábamos de acuerdo en ello, Stiles!- Derek entró en la discusión entre él y Scott.

-¿Estabais de acuerdo en algo?- preguntó Lydia, pero fue sutilmente ignorada.

-¡No! ¡Estábamos de acuerdo en que saldríais de allí en cuanto Lydia sintiese algo!

-¡Sabes que Lydia no controla sus poderes lo suficiente para hacer eso!

-¡Prometiste que!

-Dime que esa frase no va a acabar como si esto fuese una novela romántica- suspiró Lydia.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Stiles en salir de allí lo antes posible- comentó Kira.

Stiles la señaló con todo el brazo y se relajó un poco, pero cuando  Derek volvió a abrir la boca él ya tenía el argumento preparado para la segunda ronda.

Media hora después le mandaron a casa mientras ellos intentaban tenderle una trampa al omega, por mucho que Stiles se había quejado al respecto, decidió entonces que lo mejor que podía hacer era estar atento al móvil. Y buscar información. No tenía ni idea sobre el que, pero iba a buscar información.

Cuando cogió el teléfono sonrió al ver que la aplicación estaba parpadeando.

-Imposible- murmuró tirándose a la cama y sintió un cosquilleo subiéndole desde el estomago como si volviese a tener doce años y Lydia le hubiese sonreído al pasar junto a él.

Soltó una pequeña risa que no fue tan pequeña como él había creído.

-¿Hijo?- preguntó su padre desde su habitación. Había olvidado que estaba en casa.

-Lo siento papa- gritó él como respuesta, su padre murmuró algo y Stiles escuchó el "click" de la lámpara de su mesilla.

Abrió la aplicación y mandó un solo mensaje.

"¿Derek?"

Cerró la aplicación, es más bloqueó el móvil. Si el chat estaba abierto era porque los dos habían dado el aprobado al otro. Pero Stiles no podía creérselo y estaba pensando en la escusa para Derek cuando él le dijera que había sido sin querer.

Estaba tan concentrando intentado figurar la mejor escusa que se asustó cuando el móvil vibro.

"¿Stiles?"

Stiles cerró los ojos, ¿estaba Derek siendo irónico o de verdad se sorprendía del mensaje?

"No imaginaba que tuvieses este tipo de aplicación" Respondió y se empezó a morder las uñas, no estaba seguro de si lo que acababa de decir había desviado la conversación a un terreno menos problemático o simplemente había sido grosero.

"Los lobos también necesitamos amor"

"Hey, estas de buen humor"

"Siempre estoy de buen humor"

"Mentira"

"Lo sé"

"Voy a preguntarlo porque me está comiendo por dentro y porque en cuanto he empezado a escribir ya no he podido parar ¿vale?"

Derek respondió "Vale" mientras Stiles escribía su pregunta.

"¿Por qué podemos chatear?"

"Porque los dos dimos el visto bueno al otro, creo que la aplicación funciona así, no la uso mucho"

"¿Así que fue un error?"

"¿Dejarle el móvil a Cora mientras íbamos en el coche? Sí"

"¿Cora a vuelto?"

"No, la instaló mientras la llevaba" Derek envió el mensaje y pasaron unos segundos antes de que añadiera "A un lugar más seguro" Stiles no estaba seguro si la duda era por no querer decir el nombre de ese lugar más seguro, o por el remordimiento de Derek por no haber conseguido hacer de Beacon Hills el lugar seguro que su hermana necesitaba. "También dio el visto a varias personas" Añadió acto seguido, queriendo alejar la conversación del viaje.

"¿Cómo a mí?" Stiles veía a Cora capaz de ello.

"No"

Stiles cogió aire y tragó saliva, a la vez, lo cual hizo que empezara a toser hasta que volvió a despertar a su padre. Volvió a decirle que no era nada y, tras escuchar su murmuro amenazador, cogió el móvil de nuevo para responder.

"Vale"

No fue una respuesta muy épica.

"Tú también me has aceptado"

"Sí"

Derek rodó en su cama, todavía le dolía y ni siquiera habían conseguido nada esa noche, estaba seguro de que Scott ya habría puesto al día a Stiles sobre ello.

Cuando había visto el chat había creído que Stiles iba a reírse de él y preguntar por el plan de aquella noche. Pero Stiles no había hecho ninguna de las dos. Todavía. Y eso no le tranquilizó. Las mariposas de su estomago podrían ahogarse en el acido gástrico, gracias.

"Bien" respondió Derek y se llevó una mano figurativa a la cara "Mañana tienes instituto, descansa" se intentó despedir antes de que el mal fuera mayor.

"Espera" se apresuró Stiles "¿Qué tal ha ido el plan?"

"Tuvo un pequeño fallo"

"¿Cual?"

"El omega no se presento"

"Mierda" respondió Stiles y decidió que si Derek ya había intentado despedirse lo mejor sería dejar que se marchara y hacer que la luz del día tapase todo como un inexistente accidente. "Buenas noches" se despidió

"Buenas noches, Stiles"

Él creyó que ese sería su último mensaje por parte de Derek. Por eso se sorprendió al ver un "Buenos días" cuando encendió el móvil a la mañana siguiente.

En la ducha de su apartamento Derek estaba igual de sorprendido consigo mismo por haber sido capaz de enviarlo.

 Ahora parecía un acosador. Más que de normal.

Seguramente Stiles ni siquiera querría recordar que habían coincidido en la aplicación. Por eso se sorprendió al ver un "Buenos días" y un emoticono sonriente cuando miró el móvil al salir del baño.

Stiles estuvo pensando en si el emoticono había sido excesivo o no durante todo el camino al instituto.

Llegó otro mensaje que no pudo mirar porque no quería que Scott supiera nada de eso.  
Al menos por el momento. Porque "eso" era bastante vergonzoso. Más o menos. ¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades, hablando racionalmente, de que Derek y él fueran un match? Por lo visto las suficientes.

No volvió a tocar el teléfono hasta que se sentó en clase. Cuando la profesora entró escondió las manos bajo la mesa, Scott levantó una ceja pero no comentó nada. Hasta cinco minutos después.

-¿Con quién hablas? ¿A pasado algo?

-No es nadie. Ni nada.

Scott sonrió y se dio la vuelta, Stiles inclinó la cabeza con la boca abierta, maldito Scott, le conocía desde hacía demasiado tiempo, siempre sabía que botones tenía que pulsar.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Stiles molesto.

-Nada.

-Scott, escúpelo- elevó demasiado la voz y la profesora le envió una mirada desafiante.

-Hey, todos tenemos derecho a

-¿A? ¿Ahora cuando hablas con alguien por el teléfono es instantáneamente tu novio?

-¿Novio? ¿Le conozco?

-No. Cállate, Scott.

-¡Le conozco!

-McCall, Stilinski, al pasillo- ordenó la profesora con un tono más cansado que enfadado.

Los dos se levantaron y salieron de clase, Stiles con la cabeza baja e intentando guardar el móvil en un bolsillo sin éxito. Scott todavía medio riendo.

-Oye, estoy contigo en esto completamente.

Stiles suspiró.

-Al menos que sea alguien peligroso.

-Eso descarta a todo el mundo en Beacon Hills.

-Tienes razón- Scott sonrió todavía más-. Excepto tú.

-Gracias Scott- A Stiles no le dio tiempo de hacerse el ofendido antes de que Scott continuara.

-Y Derek.

-¿Derek? ¿Derek Hale?

-¿Conoces más?

-¿Derek no es peligroso?- En realidad sí le dio tiempo de hacerse el ofendido, y parecía muy, muy molesto por la declaración de Scott.

-¿Le has visto? Claro que no. No para nosotros- Scott pareció deliberar por unos instantes-. Puede que sí para ti. Pero es tu culpa.

-Gracias otra vez, Scott- su móvil vibró y Scott le miró fijamente hasta que él lo desbloqueó para ver el nuevo mensaje de Derek.

-¿Así que estáis juntos? Tú y Derek.

-Claro, Scott- Stiles escribió una respuesta lo más rápido que pudo y respondió a Scott sin mirarle a los ojos-. Casi no podemos estar en la misma habitación sin matarnos, pero eso hace la relación más interesante.

Scott asintió y se sentó en el suelo, todavía sonriendo.

Stiles fue muy consciente de lo mucho que usaba el teléfono durante clases cuando se auto-prohibió usarlo ese día.

A última hora pidió permiso para ir al baño y por el pasillo, de camino a encerrarse un par de minutos en un inodoro para mandar un mensaje, se maldijo por ser un maldito adolescente más.

"Deja el móvil y atiende a clase" Había sido el último mensaje de Derek. Quien estaba en línea. Stiles se preguntó por primera vez que hacía Derek mientras ellos estaban en el instituto ¿tenía Derek más vida? Impensable.

"Son demasiado aburridas"

"Stiles estás hablándome desde el baño?"

"Puede" "¿Cómo lo has sabido?"

"Yo haría lo mismo"

"¿Derek Hale ha sido joven?"

"Stiles te la estás buscando"

"¿El qué?" Alguien llamó a la puerta de su servicio, Stiles respondió un compungido "Ocupado" y quién fuera se metió al inodoro contiguo.

"Voy a desconectarme antes de que me obligues a hacer algo de lo que me arrepienta"

"¿Como morderme?"

"Serias un hombre lobo horrible "

"¡Eh!" respondió Stiles y empezó a sonreír como un idiota "¿No me morderías?"

"Tú no quieres el mordisco, Stiles"

"Lo sé, pero si te lo pidiese ¿no me morderías?"

\- Stilinski, si tiene problemas de digestión debería quedarse en casa. ¡Vuelva a clase ahora mismo!

Stiles no pudo leer la contestación hasta que la clase acabó veinte minutos después.

"Puede" leía el primer mensaje "Si lo pidieras de la forma adecuada" .

No pudo evitar una media sonrisa mientras respondía con un guiño, entonces vio a Lydia mirando por encima de su hombro y bloqueó el móvil tan rápido que casi rompió el botón.

-¿Vamos?- preguntó aburrida como si no hubiese leído la conversación.

Él asintió y se guardó el móvil intentando, y no consiguiéndolo para nada, hacerlo de la forma más natural posible.

Aquella tarde mientras planeaban otro plan perfectamente planeado en el apartamento de Derek todos, menos ellos dos, se dieron cuenta de cómo poco a poco se fueron acercando desde que al llegar se habían sentado en polos opuestos de la habitación.

-Voy a decirlo- acabó por saltar Lydia-. Vosotros dos- señaló a Derek y Stiles- tramáis algo. Deberíais haber empezado a discutir hace un cuarto de hora, por lo menos.

Intentaron responder a la vez, haciendo que Lydia cruzara los brazos y levantara las cejas y que Kira abriera la boca preguntando mentalmente a Scott que estaba pasando exactamente.

Derek farfulló algo y Stiles asintió para sí mismo antes de ignorar por completo aquella incisión y empezar a hablar de nuevo del omega.

\------

Aquella noche su padre no estaba en casa y Stiles había tenido que ir a la estación a buscar las llaves porque se había olvidado de cogerlas esa tarde, no era la primera vez que le pasaba pero eso no hacía que se sintiese menos como un idiota.

Por ello, y porque la reunión de la manada se había hecho eterna, cuando cogió la calle de su casa pasaban las diez de la noche. Que todavía fuese invierno no hacía más que dar un aire más tenebroso a la situación. Stiles acababa de esconder esos pensamientos en la guardilla de su cabeza cuando notó una brisa de aire demasiado fuerte a su espalda, al girarse algo le empujó por la espalda tirándole de bruces a la carretera.

Alguien le cogió del brazo y le levantó solo para tirarle hacia el otro lado de la acera, que por suerte daba a una zona verde, iba a quejarse cuando escuchó el rugido que le advirtió de que aquella era una de esas situaciones en las que un "Mira por dónde vas" o "Toma mi cartera y déjame vivir" no iban a servir para absolutamente nada.

Se intentó levantar pero decidió que no era la mejor opción, teniendo en cuenta que no tenía ninguna posibilidad contra el omega si él había sido quién le había empujado, y que tenía el tobillo torcido y le estaba sangrando la nariz. Fantástico.

La pelea no tuvo nada de lo épico de las otras que Stiles había presenciado. Ni siquiera se sorprendió de ver a Derek trasformado gruñendo al omega, pero si se sorprendió de que ello no le sorprendiera. El omega simplemente huyó.

-¿Retomando viejas tradiciones?

-¿Salvar al chico humano del lobo?- Derek le tendió la mano y Stiles intentó no quejarse cuando se puso en pie- Podría acostumbrarme.

-Me parece que ya te has acostumbrado. ¿Cómo sabías que...? Espera, no, no quiero saberlo.

-Bie

-Sí. Sí que quiero- se corrigió Stiles cortándole, apoyándose en el pie malo y cerrando los ojos.

-¿Te duele?

-No tanto como la situación económica del país.

-¿Te parece buen momento para bromas?

-Cualquier momento es perfecto para un comentario sarcástico si te esfuerzas lo suficiente.

-Voy a llevarte a casa.

-Estamos a dos o tres bloques, no hace falta.

-Así llegaremos antes- Derek sonrió con esa sonrisa de "Hazme caso y no te pasara nada, demasiado malo" hacía tiempo que Stiles no la veía y su estómago dio un vuelco.

-¿Vas a llevarme a corderetas?

-Si hace falta- respondió completamente serio.

Diez minutos más tarde Stiles estaba bajando de la espalda de Derek para subir en la puerta de copiloto de su jeep.

-Solo me duele un poco, Derek, no tenemos que ir al hospital.

-Stiles, tienes un esguince, se está hinchando, necesitas que te vea un medico, no eres un lobo.

-Gracias por recordarme que no tengo curación super-guay, super-rápida. Pero eso no significa que sea de cristal. Mañana estará como nuevo.

-Perfecto, entonces mañana no tendremos que ir al hospital.

Stiles no paró de refunfuñar en todo el camino a excepción de cuando la radio puso una canción vieja de Fall Out Boy que él empezó a cantar con una extraña coreografía de cintura para arriba que hizo que Derek se llevase las manos a la cara más veces de lo permitido por las leyes de tráfico de California.

Cuando entraron Stiles casi se alegró de que Melissa no estuviese por recepción, se podía imaginar el alboroto que causaría al verle allí y no quería que su padre se enterase de ello hasta que él le dijera a la mañana siguiente que se había caído de vuelta a casa.

Derek se acercó a la recepcionista con una sonrisa que esperaba les adelantara en la lista de espera. No quería estar en el hospital más tiempo del necesario pero se sentía directamente responsable de lo que le había pasado a Stiles así que no había habido ni una sola posibilidad de que le hubiese dejado en su casa y hubiese vuelto a su apartamento sin estar preocupándose por él toda la noche.

Era cierto que lo que menos le preocupaba era el tobillo y todo el alboroto que había montado  era por culpa del omega suelto que, de entre toda la manada de sobrenaturales, había decidido atacar al humano.

Cerró la mano en un puño y se dio cuenta de que hasta su expresión debía haber cambiado porque la recepcionista se tensó frente a él.

Cuando volvió Stiles había cogido sitio y había guardado uno para él.

-Solo me has traído aquí para ligar con la recepcionista, ¿verdad?

Derek le miró confundido y Stiles suspiró, sintiéndose sumamente estúpido acto seguido. Solo rezaba porque lo que pensaba que le estaba pasando no le estuviese pasando de verdad y fuera una especie de reacción al síndrome de héroe que Derek tenía.

Cuando le llamaron a consulta Derek ni siquiera dejó que entrara solo, le ofreció su brazo para que se apoyase y Stiles lo rechazó. Durante un par de pasos al menos.

Salieron con la confirmación de que solo se había torcido el tobillo, y con la embarazosa realidad de que Derek había persuadido a la médica para que dijera que si no hubiesen ido y Stiles hubiese seguido andando al día siguiente el daño podría haber sido mucho mayor, los dos volvieron al coche discutiendo sobre ello.

-¿Te dejo en casa?- preguntó Stiles dando la vuelta hacia el asiento del conductor, Derek se rió y cuando Stiles abrió la puerta se lo encontró sentado al volante- ¡Hey!

-Te acaba de atacar un omega, si no llega a estar allí hubieses acabado mucho peor que con un tobillo torcido.

-Lo que me recuerda, ¿por qué estabas allí?

-Suerte.

-Comprendo- respondió entrecerrando los ojos-. Así que así llaman ahora a ser un acosador.

-Stiles, si no llega a estar allí.

-¿Si no llegas a estar allí cual de todas las veces?

-¿Ahora hay un número determinado de veces en las que puedes salvar una vida?- pregunto Derek molesto- La próxima vez esperaré a que llegue Scott- Derek sabía que era un golpe bajo pero no se dio cuenta de que lo había dicho hasta que, bueno, lo había dicho.

-Eres un capullo- respondió Stiles y Derek no debería estar pensando en lo bien que le sentaba el aire amenazador, pero lo estaba haciendo-. Sal de mi coche. Ahora.

-No.

-¡Derek!- Stiles no sabía como de amenazador podía haber sonado teniendo en cuenta que notaba como sus lágrimas estaban a punto de saltar de la impotencia que sentía.

-Voy a llevarte a casa y voy a montar guardia hasta mañana.

-¿Qué? ¡No!

-No era una pregunta. Sube.

-Voy a ir andando.

-Ni siquiera puedes andar.

-¿Qué no? Mírame.

Derek suspiró y se golpeó la cabeza contra el volante, después la echó para atrás intentando reunir toda la paciencia que pudiera quedarle. Bajó del coche y se apoyó contra él mientras miraba a Stiles dando unos penosos pasos hacia la salida del parking.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

Stiles no se giró para enseñarle el dedo que levantó por encima de su cabeza. Derek volvió a reírse y esperó a que Stiles se parara un par de pasos más allá.

-Vas a hacerte daño- le susurró por la espalda mientras ponían sus manos sobre los hombros del cojo Stiles y le obligaba a girarse-. Al coche. Ahora. Sin protestar.

-¿Cuándo te has convertido en mi padre?

-Nunca. Espero- Y Derek se tuvo que parar un segundo a reconsiderarlo antes de seguir caminando hacia el coche, empujando por delante de él a Stiles quien, al final, subió obedientemente al lado del copiloto.

Al llegar a casa Derek puso discretamente unos cojines a los pies de la cama de Stiles para que colocara la pierna en alto.

-Voy a quedarme fuera. Por si acaso.

-¿No tienes que dormir o algo?

-Lo haré por la mañana.

-¿Qué pasa si el omega ataca por la mañana?

-Scott y Kira podrán ocuparse de él.

-¿Enserio?

-Stiles, no hay una sola posibilidad de que te deje solo y cojo en esta casa.

-Está bien, está bien. ¿No cobraras los servicios de niñera?

-¿No era tu padre?

-Todavía no tengo muy claro que eres.

La no querida profundidad de la frase les dejó en silencio durante unos segundos.

-Estaré fuera.

-Si esperas a que me cambie te ayudaré a traer el sillón de la habitación de mi padre.

-Stiles, "super-fuerza" ¿recuerdas?

-Está bien, pues encuentra la habitación de mi padre con tus rayos equis.

-Esperare fuera.

Cuando Stiles se cambió a la camiseta y pantalones viejos que usaba de pijama salió al pasillo encontrándose de frente con Derek reposado "casualmente" contra la pared igual  que un modelo de ropa interior haría. Le dijo donde estaba la habitación de su padre y le esperó allí.

-Puedes entrarlo dentro- comentó rascándose la nuca-. Si mi padre viene de madrugada va a ser bastante sospechoso que estés sentado en su sillón en mitad del pasillo.

-¿Si tu padre viene de madrugada no se dará cuenta de que falta el sillón de su habitación?

-Vendrá demasiado cansado, además ya se lo he quitado antes, ni pensará en ello.

Derek asintió y entró el sillón, dejándolo bajo la ventana y encarándolo hacia la puerta.

-Pero no me hagas un Edward Cullen- advirtió Stiles metiéndose en la cama, Derek tuvo que girarse para que él pudiese ver su expresión.

-No he visto esas pelis.

-Bien por ti.

Stiles consiguió hacerse el dormido de forma más o menos convincente durante media hora antes de que su móvil vibrase.

"Sé que no estás dormido"

"Y no lo estaré nunca si haces que me suene el móvil"

"Coloca ese pie en alto"

Stiles suspiró y subió el pie de nuevo.

"No me puedo dormir así"

"Puedes dormir en cualquier tipo de superficie en cualquier posición"

"Salvo si tengo un pie en alto"

"Stiles deja el móvil"

"¡Es tu culpa!"

"Stiles"

Stiles volvió a suspirar y bloqueó el móvil.

Derek no lo hizo, estuvo buscando información sobre el omega, intentando descubrir quién era, y después leyendo un rato. El libro que Kira le había recomendado era adictivo.

Aún así no se le pasó por alto el ruido de la puerta de casa. Se tenso y miró hacia Stiles, quien estaba dormido, esta vez de verdad.

Eran los pasos del sheriff, así que no tenía de que preocuparse.

Le escuchó subir las escaleras y abrir la puerta de su habitación. Un móvil. Su corazón se aceleró y le escuchó caminar hacia la habitación de Stiles.

-¡Stiles!- gritó al abrir la puerta.

-¡Papá!- respondió Stiles casi saltando de la cama, buscando a Derek y sin verle.

-Melisa me acaba de llamar, dice que os han visto a ti y a Derek en el hospital- su padre siguió gritando, incluso Stiles podía escuchar su corazón-. Dime que estás bien. Por Dios..Dime... Dime que estás bien.

-Estoy bien papá, solo me he torcido el tobillo-. Apartó las sabanas que le cubrían el pié enseñándole la tobillera a su padre-. En un par de días estaré bien.

-¿Y Derek te ha llevado al hospital por un tobillo torcido?

Stiles se encogió de hombros y volvió a taparse.

-Instintos de alfa.

Su padre se tranquilizó, sus hombros volvieron a su posición natural, se pasó la mano por la cara y respiró profundamente. Estaba cien por cien seguro de que iba a morir de un infarto. Señaló el sillón vacío bajo la ventana.

-Hacía tiempo que no lo cogías ¿Ha venido Scott?

-No, solo- pensó durante unos instantes-, me apetecía cogerlo. Buenas noches papá.

El sheriff le miró confuso, pero no con el mismo nivel de confusión que alguien que no conocía a Stiles hubiese tenido y se despidió con un gesto de la mano que no llegó a ser una sacudida.

-Buenas noches, hijo.

Cuando Stiles escuchó la puerta de la habitación de su padre se relajó.

-¿Derek?- preguntó al acordarse de que el lobo seguía desaparecido.

-No creo que ha tu padre le hubiese tranquilizado verme aquí.

-Estamos de acuerdo en algo por primera vez- coincidió Stiles y se acomodó cogiendo él móvil, segundos después le llegó un mensaje.

"Tienes que estar en el instituto en tres horas" "Duérmete"

"Sí, papá"

"Deja de llamarme eso"

"Vale, papá"

Stiles dejó el móvil con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y Derek resopló antes de guardar el teléfono solo para sacarlo un par de segundos después y seguir leyendo.

Por suerte su padre estaba demasiado cansado para volver a su habitación esa noche, y por suerte él estaba lo suficientemente cansado como para dormir lo suficiente para que Derek no se diera cuenta de lo absurdamente poco que dormía de normal.  
Lo último que necesitaba es que Derek le preparase una infusión para dormir cada noche.

\------

-¿Tío, estás bien?

-Sí ¿Por qué?

-Llevas toda la mañana callado.

-¿No tengo derecho a estar callado?

-No es que lo suelas "ejercer".

-¿Ahora vas para abogado?

-Stiles. ¿Qué pasa?- Scott estaba claramente preocupado y Stiles se sintió como un capullo por estar siendo exactamente eso con su mejor amigo.

-Ayer me atacó el omega.

-¡Qué!- todo el instituto se giró a mirarles y Scott saludó y sonrió hasta que todos volvieron a sus quehaceres diarios.

-Pero Derek estaba allí, no me paso nada. Bueno lo del tobillo.

-¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes? ¿Por qué me has mentido?

-Técnicamente no te he mentido.

-¡Me has mentido!

-Hey, Scott

-¡No! ¿Qué te pasa Stiles?- Scott estaba realmente enfadado, sus manos casi aporreando el aire, la cara fruncida por culpa del sentimiento que estaba creciendo en él poco a poco- ¡Soy tu amigo!

-¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! ¡No quería preocuparte!

La gente estaba empezando a reunirse al rededor de ellos, era como si la pareja más famosa del instituto estuviese discutiendo, con la diferencia de que hacía unos años nadie se habría fijado más de lo necesario en ellos.

-¡Tengo derecho a preocuparme! ¿Por qué Derek sabe más de esto que yo?

-¿Tal vez por qué él estaba allí?

-¡Podrías haberme llamado!

-¡Claro! "¿Qué tal Scott? ¿Todo bien? Oye, me están atacando, ¿puedes venir?"

-¡Soy tu alfa!

-¿Mi alfa? ¡Ni siquiera soy un lobo!

-¡Eres parte de la manda! ¡Y mi mejor amigo! ¿Qué pasaría si hubiese pasado algo más? ¿Me hubiese enterado por Derek? ¿Por tu padre? ¡Hubiese tenido que enterarme por mi madre de que estabas en el hospital!- Scott estaba al borde de las lágrimas y Stiles dio un paso atrás- ¿Ya no confías en mi?

-Scott, yo- Stiles se acercó y abrió los brazos, no esperó a que Scott respondiera para abrazarle-, lo siento- dijo apoyando la cabeza en su hombro-. Tenía que habértelo dicho. Claro que confío en ti- Scott estaba llorando y Stiles sabía que lo último que había pasado solo había sido la gota que colmaba el vaso, sabía que hacía tiempo que estaban empezando a separarse y solo pensar en ello le llevo al camino de las lágrimas.

El timbre sonó mientras ellos estaban todavía abrazados y llegaron tarde a clase sin preocuparse lo más mínimo por ello.

A la salida del instituto Stiles recibió un mensaje.

-Derek quiere que vaya a su apartamento.

-¿Tiene algo sobre el omega?- preguntó Kira.

-No.

Lydia levantó tanto las cejas que se juntaron con el final de su frente, una sonrisa traviesa en su cara.

-¿Derek quiere que vayas a su apartamento _solo_?- preguntó la pelirroja.

-Sí- las cejas de Stiles hacían el espejo a las suyas-. Quiere enseñarme defensa personal.

-Eso podría ser muy útil- apuntó Scott-. Deberías ir.

-No pienso ir a casa de Derek a que me dé una paliza consentida, no estoy loco.

-No tienes poderes, apoyo a Scott, te vendrá bien- apunto Kira.

-Primero, claro que apoyas a Scott. Segundo, Lydia tampoco tiene ningún poder defensivo y nadie dice nada.

-A mí no me ha atacado un omega.

-Igual es lo único que no te ha atacado.

-¿Perdón?- Lydia se paró en seco- ¿Qué coño te pasa Stiles?

-¿Seguro que no le queda algo de ya sabéis el qué dentro?- preguntó Kira saltando con la mirada a Stiles cuando pasaba de Scott a Lydia.

-Sigo aquí y no me voy a morir porque digáis nogitsune.

-¿Pueden quedar residuos de una posesión?- preguntó Scott y Kira se encogió de hombros-. Genial, como si no tuviésemos suficientes problemas.

-Gracias por la parte que me toca.

-Stiles, ve con Derek, y si te entran ganas de arrancarle la cabeza con una fuerza sobre humana, no lo hagas.

-Tranquilo, tengo ese necesidad a diario y todavía no lo he hecho- dijo adelantándose al resto hacia su coche.

-Lydia y Kira, vamos a buscar toda la información posible sobre lo que ocurre tras la posesión de una nogitsune.

-No creo que nos cueste demasiado, no debe haber enciclopedias sobre ello.

Stiles estuvo a punto de dar media vuelta tres veces durante el camino al apartamento de Derek.

-Creo que esta es la primera vez que quedo con alguien específicamente para que me pateen el trasero, y en su casa, además.

-¿Crees?- Derek sonrió cerrando la puerta mientras se intentaba quitar las vendas que llevaba en las manos.

Solo verlas había hecho que se le revolviese el estomago a Stiles, por otra parte a Derek le quedaba muy bien el estilo de boxeador, con su camiseta de tirantes y sus pantalones sueltos, incluso se dio cuenta de que no llevaba zapatos. Lo cual tomaba como un logro, porque significaba que no se había quedado fijado en su culo, no durante demasiado tiempo.

\- Alguna vez he sabido que ese era el único final, pero esta es la primera vez que tengo sobre papel que voy a acabar mal.

-No voy a hacerte daño, Stiles.

-¿Lo prometes?

-No demasiado, al menos.

Stiles soltó una risa falsa y empezó a rezar todo lo que sabía.

-En realidad con tu pie hoy no podemos entrenar, va a ser todo teoría.

-¿Hay teoría para esto?

-Teoría sobre los seres sobrenaturales, venenos, trampas, ese tipo de cosas.

-Vaya, eres un entendido- comentó Stiles intentando no parecer tan emocionado como en realidad lo estaba.

-Sé lo que no tengo que comer o pisar.

-Ya veo. Espera ¿Por qué vas de boxeador de barrio entonces?

-Porque estaba boxeando antes de que vinieras.

-Me alegro de haber llegado cuando ya habías acabado, ¿los hombres lobo no sudáis o?

-No he llegado a golpear el saco más de dos veces. Pero puedo ir a ducharme si quieres.

-No- saltó Stiles, y tardo unos segundos en recuperar su propio hilo, estaba seguro de que su cabeza tenía una razón muy lógica para esa reacción, lo que pasaba era que no la podía encontrar -. Cuanto antes acabemos mejor, tengo deberes de cálculo.

-Claro. Ven a la mesa.

-Oye, ¿Por qué no me has dicho que era para esto directamente?

-Porque entonces hubieses venido corriendo como el adolescente eufórico que eres y te hubieses perdido el entrenamiento.

-¿Hoy teníamos entrenamiento? Teníamos entrenamiento.

Derek rodó los ojos y fue hacia la mesa mientras, por fin, conseguía quitarse las vendas, dejándolas al borde de ella.

-Cógete una silla- le indicó a Stiles mientras empezaba a buscar entre los papeles de la mesa-. Y no te relajes, cuando se te pase lo del tobillo las clases serán físicas.

Derek empezó a explicar todo como si fuese una clase, pero a los diez minutos se resignó a responder todas las preguntas que Stiles tenía y señalarle los libros o hojas sueltas donde estaba la información sobre hombres lobos egipcios y hombres de las nieves.

-No existen.

-¿Qué? ¿Tú que sabes?

-Más que tú.

-De momento- respondió entrecerrando los ojos y Derek se rio- ¿Qué pasa?

-"De momento"- se burlo-. Lárgate a casa, Stiles, tenías deberes de cálculo.

-El cálculo no va a salvarnos la vida en mitad de una pelea.

-Tampoco lo hará saber si los hombres de las nieves son reales o no.

-¡Así que puede que sean reales!

-Stiles.

-Voy a necesitar diez libros sobre ellos, sácalos de tu trastero mágico o lo que sea.

-¿Sabes que no tengo ninguno, verdad?

-¿Sabes que sé que eso es mentira, verdad?- respondió Stiles y Derek se levantó de la mesa suspiró y subió las escaleras.

La silla le estaba destrozando la espalda y había un precioso sofá a pocos metros de ahí, cogió las dos páginas sobre hombres de las nieves, que parecían a punto de desintegrarse en polvo, y se fue al sofá.

Cuando Derek bajó pareció perdido por un segundo y Stiles tuvo mucho autocontrol para no reírse un poco. Cuando le localizó en el sofá simplemente se sentó a su lado y le dejó tres libros sobre las piernas.

-¿Todo esto es sobre hombres de las nieves?

Derek sonrió y se echó atrás en el sofá. Stiles empezó a abrir los libros los dos primeros sí parecían tratar sobre ellos, pero el tercero

-¿Vampiros?- exclamó con la boca abierta- ¿Existen los vampiros? ¿Sois enemigos mortales?

-Visto que querías hablar de cosas que no existen en vez de cosas útiles, pensé que esto te interesaría.

-Hey, no puedes juzgarme si tienes un libro de- Stiles miró las últimas páginas- mil páginas, sobre los chupasangres.

-Era un niño con mucha imaginación- se defendió.

Stiles asintió ausente y empezó a buscar información en el libro redactado como una enciclopedia exclusiva sobre vampiros.

-¡Hay insultos para hombres lobo!- se rió Stiles y se calló al ver la expresión amenazadora de Derek- No voy a usar ninguno, promesa- aclaró-. Soy lo suficientemente creativo para inventármelos solo.

-Son las nueve, ¿no tienes casa a la que volver?- preguntó Derek, no queriendo que Stiles se fuera pero sabiendo que lo iba a tener que hacer antes o después y..., y no tenía muy claro nada, igual sí quería que se fuese.

Stiles asintió y pasó un par de páginas más.

-¿Stiles?

-Sí, sí.

-¿Me has escuchado?

-Sí , claro. No- le miró con una expresión de disculpa.

-¿No tienes que irte a casa?

-¿Ya es hora?

-Son las nueve.

-¡Las nueve! ¡Voy a llamar a mi padre! ¿Me puedo quedar a dormir? No ocupo casi sitio y el sofá está bien, tampoco es que quiera dormir, estaré leyendo- soltó de corrida.

-¿Cuánto rato llevas pensando que decir?

-Desde la primera vez que has dicho que debería irme.

Derek se quedó en silencio unos segundos y después se tocó el tabique nasal, pasó la mano por su frente y se rascó la nuca.

-¿Quieres quedarte a dormir?

-No- respondió serio-. Es broma. Dime que no te has enfadado. Cuando estoy nervioso hago bromas. Sí que quiero. Y quiero más libros "útiles", sobre venenos para hombres lobo.

-¿Vas a intentar matarme mientras duermo?

-Puede.

-Avisa a tu padre.

-¿De qué voy a matarte? Es el sheriff, no quiero que me pillen tan rápido.

-De que te vas a quedar a dormir en casa del ex-fugitivo más peligroso de Beacon Hills.

-Scott no piensa que seas peligroso, y creo que mi padre tampoco.

Derek no respondió pero sus cejas lo dijeron todo. Se levantó y subió las escaleras de nuevo. Stiles sacó el móvil y llamó a su padre, quién le dio cinco minutos para estar frente a la puerta de casa, donde iba a dormir como no le hiciera caso.

Al final suspiró y  le dejó quedarse en casa de Derek cuando Stiles le explicó que estaba consiguiendo montones de información que le servirían para defenderse si alguna vez volvía a estar en peligro (alguna vez pudiendo ser el día siguiente, o esa misma noche si Derek resultaba ser un sonámbulo agresivo)

De repente le cayeron unas sábanas por encima, y le costó un par de minutos salir de debajo de ellas, cuando lo consiguió Derek le miraba con una tierna sonrisa que amenazaba con romper en carcajadas en cualquier momento.

-Gracias- dijo en tono irónico.

-De nada- respondió Derek intentando sonar lo más serio y sincero posible-. ¿Has acabado el libro ya?

-¿Tienes más?

-¿Sobre cosas útiles? Sí. ¿Sobre vampiros? Puede.

-Voy a ser un buen invitado y pedir el de cosas útiles.

-Hazme un sitio.

Las horas pasaron como segundos, entre páginas y páginas de libros más viejos que ellos dos juntos. Derek se levantó en algún momento a preparar algo de cena, Stiles comió sin darse cuenta de que era. Más tarde Derek se quejó porque se había comido toda la pizza, volvió a levantarse a por algo de fruta que Stiles no tocó.

Le dolían los ojos de leer y sabía que había bostezado más de una vez pero no podía parar, se preguntaba si le dejaría llevarse el libro a casa.

En algún momento entre la centésima noventeava página y la ducentésima las luces se apagaron solo para él.

Segundos más tarde notó un peso sobre su hombro pero no pudo asociarlo con nada.

Fue una especie de gruñido y el darse cuenta de que no estaba en su cama lo que le hizo despertarse a la mañana siguiente. Se había quedado dormido en el sofá, como una sábana alrededor de Derek, o puede que Derek se hubiese hecho una bola como si fuese un gato entre sus brazos.

-Derek- dijo con los ojos todavía medio cerrados, Derek respondió con el mismo gruñido que le había despertado y se acurrucó un poco más, Stiles se preguntaba cómo era posible que la mitad inferior de su cuerpo no se hubiese quedado dormido bajo el peso de Derek, y luego se preguntó que hacía Derek encima de él.

-Duérmete- amenazó Derek.

-Tengo instituto- bostezó y acto seguido entró en pánico- ¡Tengo instituto! ¿Qué hora es?- exclamó- ¿Y por qué estás dormido encima de mí? ¡Dios! ¡Qué hora es!

-Stiles- volvió a amenazar con una sola palabra y se movió lo justo para buscar el móvil encima de los libros que habían ido apilando la noche anterior en el suelo-. Solo son las- Derek se levantó igual de exaltado que Stiles- ¡Son las once!

-¡Las once! ¡Voy a morir! ¡Me van a matar!- se levantó también y se dio cuenta de que una de las piernas sí se le había quedado dormida, la misma en la que llevaba la torcedura- ¡He perdido la pierna!

-¡Stiles, cálmate!

-¡Tendríamos que haber pasado la noche estudiando sobre viajes en el tiempo!

-Coge tus cosas, te llevo. Estarás allí para las últimas clases por lo menos.

Todo fue caos hasta que estuvieron en el coche, donde Stiles se calmó algo y Derek se auto convenció de que no iban a denunciarle por secuestro, porque no había sido un secuestro.

-Por lo menos me he saltado cálculo. Lo cual está bien porque no había hecho los deberes- acabó la frase, que había empezado de forma optimista, con un golpe contra el cabecero de su asiento.

Cuando llegaron tuvieron la suerte de encontrarse con un cambio de clase. No fueron pocos los alumnos que se quedaron mirando sin ningún tipo de reparo para saber a quién traía esta vez el tío del coche negro, gafas de sol oscuras y chaqueta de cuero. Se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver bajar a Stiles, quien rodeó el coche y se despidió en la ventanilla, nadie oyó lo que decía o vio del todo bien lo que hacía, pero los rumores iban a extenderse a una velocidad escandalosa, porque eso era lo que los rumores hacían en un instituto.

-Gracias por traerme- se volvió a despedir Stiles alejándose del coche-. Derek- dijo girándose y haciendo que Derek parase el coche justo antes de arrancar- ¿Esta tarde hay entrenamiento?

-Creo que esta tarde nos vendrá bien relajarnos.

-Claro. Tengo que recuperar horas de sueño.

-Pero mañana

-Y si quedamos para tomar algo- preguntó sin dejar que Derek acabase de hablar.

-¿Nosotros?

-No, yo y los otros veinte críos de primero que están mirando hacia aquí- Stiles se giró y saludó.

-Está bien.

-¿Acabas de decir que sí?

-Sí, ¿por qué no?- Derek estaba pensando en todos los "porque no" que había pero decidió no hacerse caso a sí mismo.

-¿Guay, paso a recogerte a las 6?

-Mejor vengo a buscarte cuando acabe el entrenamiento de lacross.

-Bien, adiós.

-Adiós - se puso las gafas de sol y arrancó el coche.

Stiles intuía que eran esas mariposas en su estomago y solo esperaba que no le hicieran vomitar en mitad de clase. Derek temía esas mariposas de su estomago y solo esperaba que no lo hicieran golpearse la cabeza contra el volante hasta quedar inconsciente.

-¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó Scott en cuanto Stiles entró a clase, por suerte el profesor aún no había llegado.

-En casa de Derek.

-¿Qué?- Scott casi se cayó de la silla.

-Ayer, el entrenamiento.

- _Ayer_. Espera- Abrió tanto la boca que casi se tocó las deportivas- ¿Has pasado la noche en casa de Derek? Le debo diez pavos a Lydia.

-¿Qué? No. Sí, pero no es por lo que crees.

Scott asintió, sonriendo con esa expresión que dejaba claro que no estaba tragándoselo.

-Tenía razón- murmuró.

-Si tener razón es estar completamente equivocado, entonces sí, tenía razón- el móvil de Stiles vibró y Scott se rió en alto justo cuando el profesor entró por la puerta.

-Si es él me debes cinco dólares.

-No he apostado nada contigo. Y no es Derek- Sí era Derek.

-McCall, Stilinski, ¿quieren empezar la clase desde el pasillo u hoy se sienten colaboradores?

-Lo siento, profesor- respondió Scott y Stiles asintió, no pudo mirar a su amigo a la cara durante el resto de la clase. Scott se giraba cada pocos minutos y abría la boca para decir algo pero entonces le entraba la risa y tenía que volver a callarse.

-Tú y Derek- murmuraba.

-Cállate.

-Oye, Stiles, enserio, estoy muy feliz por ti y por él, os lo merecéis.

-No creo que Derek se merezca un castigo como yo.

-Stiles, no eres un castigo. Seguro que Derek tampoco lo piensa.

-Pues no para de recordármelo.

-Sabes que eso no es verdad- Stiles odiaba cuando Scott decidía ponerse serio mientras él intentaba hacer una broma, sobretodo porque al final siempre le hacía admitir cosas.

-Lo sé- masculló y Scott sonrió-. Pero no estamos juntos, no le debes nada a Lydia.

-No habíamos apostado si estabais o no juntos.

Stiles se sonrojo y Scott soltó la carcajada definitiva que hizo que los echaran de clase. Menos mal que Scott se había propuesto mejorar sus notas ese año, sino a esas alturas del curso ya les habrían puesto unas sillas en el pasillo solo para ellos.

Stiles estuvo pensando en su cita (¿cita?) con Derek durante el resto de clases, porque podría ser que al final del día sí estuviesen juntos y, vale puede que al final si fuese a vomitar. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Porque quería.

 Pero era tan..., si seguía tan nervioso iba a acabar golpeando a alguien por gesticular todavía _más_ que de normal. Tenía miedo de que Derek dijera que no, pero tenía todavía más miedo de que dijera sí, por mucho que quisiera escuchar ese monosílabo.

Jamás había estado en una relación. Ni siquiera iba a ser capaz de hacer la pregunta, no iba a ser capaz y se le iba a escapar la oportunidad, por qué era una oportunidad ¿verdad?

Necesitaba relajarse.

Pero no podía. Claro que no. ¿Qué pasaría si conseguía perder todo lo que había conseguido con Derek? Habían pasado de no soportarse a estar cómodos durmiendo juntos. Derek era un amigo y no quería perder eso. ¿Pero y si decía sí? ¿Y si decía no? ¿Y si no decía nada y, simplemente, no aparecía esa tarde?

-¿Stiles?

Lydia le sacó de sus pensamientos, no le pudo estar lo suficientemente agradecido, sabía que llevaba media hora dándole vueltas al mismo par de posibilidades y se estaba acobardando cada vez más.

-Stiles- volvió a llamarle con voz cantora- ¿Estás ahí?

-Lo siento.

-Céntrate.

"Céntrate" Sí, buen consejo.

No dio pie con bola en todo el entrenamiento, incluso menos que de normal, había mejorado esa temporada, lento pero seguro, ahora todo se había ido al garete. Al menos ese entrenamiento, aunque el entrenador hubiese dicho que la liga entera estaba acabada por su culpa.

Todo el estrés mereció la pena cuando volvió a subirse al coche de Derek tras las duchas.

Había reunido el valor suficiente para decirle a Scott que había quedado con Derek y para decirle que, no, no podía ir con ellos, y también que "¡No es una cita Scott!"

-Hey- "Genial, esto va a ser incomodo"

-Hey- "¿Por qué dije que sí? Esto va a ser muy incomodo"

El viaje en coche hasta una cafetería del centro no fue para nada cómodo. Stiles estaba tan recto que creía que había crecido un par de centímetros, y Derek estaba tan concentrado en la carretera que había descubierto que, en esa esquina que necesitaba un semáforo, _sí_ había un semáforo.

Cuando Derek aparcó y se soltó el cinturón que Stiles le había recordado ponerse con una cancioncilla sobre la seguridad vial, los dos se quedaron en silencio, Stiles ni siquiera se había desabrochado y Derek no estaba seguro de como de horrible sería fingir que le llamaban. Entonces Stiles sacó el teléfono y unos segundos después el suyo vibro.

"¿A punto de recibir una llamada del hospital?"

"¿Qué?"

"Estoy en un coche con un chico" "Y estoy algo nervioso"

Derek sonrió antes de responder "¿No será peligroso?"

"Nah, aunque intentase algo le tendría contra las cuerdas en un segundo"

Derek resopló "Ya veo" "Puede que él también esté nervioso"

"¿Tú crees?" Derek asintió en vez de responder "De normal no puedo parar de hablar"

-Ni un segundo- comentó Derek no pudiendo resistir la tentación de recordarle a Stiles que estaba en lo cierto.

"Pero con él me quedo sin palabras" envió tras una larga espera de "Escribiendo..." y después añadió "Salvo cuando discutimos"

"Tal vez eso es lo que se os da mejor" Respondió Derek, y solo escribirlo hizo de su corazón una piedra, porque tenía tanto miedo de que fuese cierto.

"Puede" "Es lo que más hemos entrenado" "Tal vez deberíamos entrenar otras cosas" Le llegaron seguidos los tres mensajes de Stiles.

Leerlos hizo que el nudo que se había hecho todo su cuerpo empezara a deshacerse un poco y respondió tan solo un segundo después "¿Cómo el que?"

Derek escuchó el sonido del cinturón desabrochándose y la correa retrocediendo y se giró hacia Stiles, casi temiendo verle saliendo del coche. Pero si Stiles tenía una sola oportunidad de ser valiente en toda su vida iba a elegir esa.

Derek sonrió cuando Stiles se alzó hacia él para besarle y pasó las manos para agarrarle la nuca, seguía sonriendo mientras se besaban, los ojos cerrados y una carcajada a punto de escapar, Stiles le agarró de la camiseta, porque fue lo primero que alcanzó y Derek rompió a reír.

-¿De qué te ríes?- preguntó sin abrir los ojos.

-No lo sé- respondió él, todavía cogiéndole de la nuca-. No lo sé.

-Vale- respondió extrañado Stiles y sonrió al ver que Derek ni siquiera había abierto los ojos.

Stiles volvió a acercarle y volvieron a besarse, sin risas de por medio pero con la sonrisa dibujada en todo su cuerpo.

Derek no podía parar de preguntarse cuáles eran las probabilidades de que eso hubiese acabado pasando. No podía librarse, ni quería, del sentimiento en su pecho que le decía que era lo mejor que le había pasado nunca.

-¿Me sigues invitando a ese batido?

-¿Por qué iba a invitarte a un batido?- preguntó Derek saliendo del coche-. Tú eres quien me ha pedido salir.

-Pero tú eres el adulto responsable de la relación.

Derek rodó los ojos y salió del coche. Caminaron hacia la puerta de la cafetería-heladería acompasados, Stiles le dio un pequeño empujón de lado con su cuerpo y Derek no pudo evitar pararle en mitad de esa calle para volverle a besar.

-Wow- murmuró Stiles poco después.

-¿Qué?

-No me imaginara que fueras tan... cursi.

-¿Cursi?- Y esa sí que era una mirada amenazadora.

-Más que una comedia romántica.

-Vas a pagarte tu batido. Y el mío.

\-----

 

Sabía que esa no era su mejor idea, pero era la única (plausible) que habían tenido, así que Scott había arrastrado a todos al hospital. En su favor había que aclarar que no esperaba encontrar un muerto en recepción.

Tampoco esperaba que Stiles se quedara paralizado al verlo. No era el primer muerto que veían y algo le decía que, por mucho que quisiera que no fuera así, tampoco iba a ser el último.

-¿Stiles?- preguntó con la voz más suave que pudo- ¿Estás bien?

No estaba bien, y Scott lo sabía. No hubiese sido un problema en la puerta de un hospital. Si todos los médicos no estuviesen dentro siendo interrogados.

-¿Stiles?- se acercó Lydia, de frente, enseñándole las dos manos y poniendo una sobre su hombro, Stiles se agarró a ella sin mover sus ojos fijos al frente. Empezó a llorar, no como si acabase de golpearse, sino como si el peor de sus recuerdos estuviese siendo repetido una y otra vez en su cabeza.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y agarró a Lydia como si la vida le fuera en ello. Cuando pareció tranquilizarse Scott dio un paso al frente y le abrazó, Stiles le devolvió el abrazo con un solo brazo, sin soltar a Lydia.

Derek llegó unos minutos más tarde, encontrándoles así.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Nada- respondió Lydia con una sonrisa, dejando ir la mano de Stiles que había levantado la cabeza del hombro de Scott, y alisándose la falda.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- repitió casi gritando al ver los ojos y nariz rojos de Stiles.

Scott se separó casi por miedo de que Derek pasara por encima de él para llegar hasta Stiles. Pero estaba preparado para arrancarle la cabeza como tocase un pelo a su mejor amigo. Tal vez por eso se sorprendió demasiado al ver que Derek ponía las manos delicadamente sobre los hombros de Stiles, tras acercarse todo lo lento que pudo. Tal vez no se sorprendió solo por eso.

-¿Qué te ha pasado, Stiles?- preguntó acercándole hasta que pudo poner su frente sobre la de él.

-Un mal día- respondió él cerrando los ojos y suspirando.

Derek asintió y bajó las manos lo justo para abrazarle, Stiles se pegó a él como una lapa y las bocas de todos los presentes cayeron al subsuelo desde su anterior posición cerca de sus zapatos.

-Te llevo a casa- susurró Derek.

-Tengo que ayudar.

-No era un pregunta.

Cuando Stiles le dejó ir Derek se giró al resto y les dijo que iba a llevar a casa a Stiles y volvería a ayudarles después. Todos sabían que no iba a volver, pero no iban a decirlo en alto por simpatía hacia sus propios pescuezos.

Llevaban unos cinco minutos en casa cuando su padre llegó.

-¿Stiles?

-¿Cómo puede saber que estoy en casa?- preguntó en un susurro Stiles a Derek.

-¿Porque has dejado la puerta abierta, tal vez?

-Ooh- asintió- ¡Bajo!

Stiles y Derek bajaron a la vez, y aunque Derek no había esperado una sonrisa del Sheriff y que le ofreciera un café, tampoco se había imaginado su cara de horror.

-Mierda ¿qué ha pasado?- preguntó, su mirada revisando de arriba a abajo a Stiles.

-Nada- respondió Stiles, y se giró hacia Derek que le hizo un gesto para que explicara más, sin decir la verdad del todo, claro- Solo he invitado a Derek a casa.

-Stiles, ni siquiera invitas a Scott sin que pase algo ¿Y has invitado a Derek Hale? ¿El mismo Derek de "Creo que voy a morir y él me va a matar"?

Derek se ofendió por esa declaración y Stiles se giró a mirarle con una sonrisa de cordero degollado como disculpa, el ceño fruncido y boca entreabierta de Derek le dejaron con una extraña mezcla de miedo y ganas de reír.

-Sí.

-Sheriff Stilinski no se preocupe, ya me iba.

El sheriff miró a su hijo, luego al suelo, a Derek, a su hijo, a la nevera y suspiro. Se rascó la nuca como solía hacer Stiles antes de decir algo que le daba vergüenza, o le resultaba difícil, al menos un poco.

-No, está bien hijo, quédate. Hoy tenemos cena.

-¿Tenemos cena?

-Que tampoco es como si te murieras de hambre ¿Qué va a pensar Derek de mi?- sonrió él y se abrió paso entre los dos para ir al baño.

-Vaya, esta va a ser la cena más incomoda de mi vida.

Lo fue. Derek era muy educado. Demasiado. Y su padre no era precisamente el tipo de padre extrovertido que obliga a los amigos de su hijo a hablar de su equipo favorito y darle la razón en cómo ha subido o bajado la delincuencia por culpa de los jóvenes.

Su padre era callado y amable, un "Aquí tienes, prueba la ensalada", un "¿Y a qué te dedicas?" que quedó sin respuesta tras una mirada incómoda de Derek, un par de comentarios sobre lacross que Stiles estuvo contento de responder, y poco más.

Derek tampoco era el dios de las conversaciones, y se notaba a la legua que estaba nervioso por si el Sheriff descubría que estaba saliendo con su hijo.

 Stiles no se hubiese extrañado si Derek se hubiese levantado y discretamente buscado por los cajones para asegurarse de que su padre no tenía ninguna bala de plata y acónito. Estaba a punto de hacerlo el mismo.

Pero la cena acabó (gracias a Dios) y la sobremesa pasó de largo mientras retiraban los platos en una sincronización discordante gracias a Stiles y a la falta de conocimiento de Derek sobre donde iba cada cosa.

Derek olvido su chaqueta, para nada a propósito, en la silla del comedor. El sheriff hizo como que no la veía cuando pasó a su lado para acompañar a Derek a la puerta. Stiles tuvo, muy a su pesar, que ir a buscar a Derek, chaqueta en mano, hasta su coche para devolvérsela mientras su padre subía a darse una ducha y meterse en la cama.

-¡Hey, nadie ha muerto!- dijo Stiles como saludo devolviéndole la chaqueta- No sé como esa se ha vuelto una frase tan común en mi día a día- murmuró después.

-Mi chaqueta- fingió sorprenderse Derek cogiéndola y tirándola al coche.

-Gracias por lo de esta tarde. Eres más útil ahora que no finges odiarme.

-Me encanta ser útil- respondió acercándole-. Y nunca he fingido odiarte.

 -Lo parecía nos conocimos- Stiles le dio un beso, después se alejó y miró hacia la casa.

-Ya. Porque era verdad- Stiles se quedó con la boca abierta y cuando Derek sonrió, su sonrisa de chico bueno, no supo decir si estaba de broma o no, así que decidió pensar en ello en otro momento y dejó que Derek le acercara otra vez para besarle.

\-------

-Tío ¿seguro que estás bien?

-Sí, Scott, no te preocupes. Enserio.

-Sabes que no puedo no preocuparme.

-Estoy bien- Stiles arrastró la última sílaba para darle más énfasis.

Pero la conversación no acabó allí, ni durante las siguientes tres clases.

A la hora del recreo Derek apareció en la puerta del instituto, cogió a Lydia por el brazo cuando bajaba las escaleras y le susurró algo al oído. Minutos más tarde todos estaban en el coche de Derek.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-¿Y por qué Scott tiene el asiento delantero? ¡Yo me lo he pedido y además...!

-¿Además?- le cortó Lydia y Stiles agachó la cabeza y se apretó contra el asiento del medio de la parte de atrás.

-Porque soy el alfa- sonrió Scott antes de acordarse del problema- ¿Vas a decirnos que ha pasado?- dijo poniéndose serio.

-Hay luna llena este viernes.

-Ya lo sabemos.

-Por eso no hay ningún motivo para que haya encontrado dos cuerpos desmembrados hoy. En la puerta de mi edificio.

-¡Joder!- se escuchó el coro de exclamaciones.

-¿Por qué haría eso? ¿Es una amenaza? ¿Sabe qué le vamos a pillar?

-No creo que estemos cerca de pillarlo- murmuró Lydia como respuesta.

-Creo que no es uno. Creo que son dos. Y creo que no son omegas. No del todo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Quieres decir que alguien los controla?

-Otro como Matt no por favor.

-Sea lo que sea tengo una pista.

-¿Una pista o una trampa?- preguntó Lydia y Kira cerró los ojos y juntó las piernas, ella lo vio y la miró apenada.

Cuando Derek no respondió todos supieron la respuesta.

Llegaron a su apartamento y se reunieron alrededor de la mesa, y empezaron a analizar la situación desde el principio.

-Vale, en el hospital visteis que había tres víctimas por un "Ataque de animal", eso sumado al cuerpo y la noche del ataque de Stiles, el lobo no ha tenido demasiado tiempo.

-¿Cómo sabes lo del hospital?

-Me lo dijo Stiles.

-Oh- dijeron Lydia y Kira a la vez, con ese tono que dejaba claro que habían estado hablando.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?- preguntó Scott otra vez, intentando reconducir la conversación al cauce original.

-Es más de uno.

-Dos lobos por lo menos.

-¿Pero si hay dos, técnicamente, no podrían ser su propia manada?- preguntó Stiles.

-¿Te acuerdas de los gemelos?- respondió Kira- Ellos no pudieron formar su propia manada.

-Ya pero ellos eran uno- argumentó Lydia.

-¿Por qué no entonces?

-Puede que ninguno tenga madera de alfa- apuntó Scott y antes de que nadie le respondiera Derek silbó para llamar la atención.

-¿Habéis terminado de divagar?- Stiles y Scott llegaron a asentir y Lydia cruzó los brazos-. Si no han formado su propia manada es porque quieren entrar en otra.

-¿Quieres decir que esto es una especie de prueba para entrar?

-O eso o una amenaza- apuntó Kira-. Puede que alguien les esté amenazando, igual ellos no quieren entrar a esa manada, pero son omegas, son débiles y fáciles de amenazar. Sobre todo si huyen para proteger algo.

Scott la miró con una luz en los ojos que aparte de sorpresa desprendía cariño y un principio de amor.

-No había pensado en eso- murmuró Lydia, quien se sentía culpable por no haber llegado a esa conclusión en los dos minutos en los que había estado en posesión de la información.

-Es difícil que eso sea lo que pase- respondió Derek con su navaja de Ockham.

-¿Tú no huirías para proteger algo?- preguntó Stiles.

-¿Dejándole atrás? Nunca.

La habitación se quedó en silencio al mismo tiempo que la sonrisa de Stiles empezó a creer. En el fondo no se lo creía, en el fondo ni siquiera sabía porque estaba sonriendo. Sabía que si Derek tenía que huir para salvar a alguien importante, lo haría, y sabía que él..., él era alguien importante. Su corazón se encogió a la vez que la sangre que pasaba por él parecía acelerarse por el pensamiento.

Kira carraspeó y todos salieron de su pequeño trance en el que todas las miradas estaban puestas en Derek y Stiles, y las de ellos entre ellos.

-¿Tenías una pista?- preguntó ella inclinándose sobre la mesa para darle énfasis a su no dicha orden de "A trabajar".

-La loba a la que siguen. Sé donde vive.

-¿Entonces siguen a una alfa?- preguntó Lydia- ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

-No estoy seguro de si es una alfa, pero estoy seguro de que la siguen. Les he visto entrar a la casa y les he visto salir transformados. He intentado seguirles pero les he perdido, era una trampa.

-¿Estás bien?- saltó Stiles cortando el hilo a Derek.

-Sí. Pero estoy casi seguro de que querían que les encontrásemos.

-¿Por qué si lo que quieren es entrar a la manada de esa loba?

-¿Qué mayor prestigio que acabar con la otra manada del pueblo de tu alfa?- comentó Lydia como aclaración y Derek asintió.

-Yo estoy con lo que Kira ha dicho antes- apuntó Scott-. No tienen por qué estar siguiéndola, si no nos hubiesen atacado directamente, creo que solo hacen lo estrictamente necesario, lo que ella les manda bajo amenaza.

-¿Qué no nos han atacado directamente?- preguntó Stiles señalándose.- ¡Tuve suerte de que Derek estuviese allí!

-Todavía no tengo claro por qué estaba allí- murmuró Lydia.

-¿Pero por qué atacarte solo a ti? Si querían acabar con la manada tendrían que haber ido a por todos.

Derek volvió a dirigir la atención hacia él tras dejarles divagar un poco más.

-Mañana iremos a por ellos. Vamos a prepararnos bien. Y vais a quedaros todos aquí. Porque juntos somos más fuertes, porque así nos organizaremos mejor, porque hay menos entradas. Y porque yo lo digo- acabó sonriendo enseñando los colmillos.

-Tío, esto es un alfa de verdad- silbó Stiles.

-¡Tío!- respondió Scott con expresión dolida.

Stiles se encogió de hombros y levantó las manos, pero no añadió nada más.

La siguiente media hora estuvo llena de llamadas y viajes en coche entre todas las casas, pero al final todos consiguieron quedarse en casa de Derek, aunque no todos los padres sabían que esa era la casa donde se estaban quedando.

-Stiles, enséñale a Lydia alguna de las hierbas de defensa que te enseñé el otro día- dijo Derek después de dejar a todos pedirse su sitio en el salón para dormir. Nunca había visto a nadie discutir tan fieramente sobre un sofá.

-Sí, mi capitán- respondió Stiles y al instante empezó a hablar con Lydia.

-Y no me vuelvas a llamar capitán nunca- le advirtió pero Stiles ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada.-Kira y Scott, vamos a armar un plan de ataque que unir con la defensa de Stiles y Lydia.

La pareja asintió y los tres se pusieron manos a la obra, trabajando casi en silencio comparado con el alboroto de Stiles y sus gestos explicando a Lydia que hierbas debía "Tirar a la cara a esos hijos de puta" para protegerse y cuales debía "Como si te las inyectas en vena, pero llévalas siempre encima". Por supuesto había algo en Stiles que no había en Lydia, que era lo que hacía que los hechizos de retención y defensa funcionasen para él, pero eso no quería decir que el acónito y otras hierbas no fuera a sacar a Lydia de un apuro.

Unas horas, que parecieron días, después, todos habían acabado y las bocas empezaron a abrirse como si les hubiesen prometido tarta. Derek les ordenó a todos que se fueran a la cama salvo a Lydia y Stiles.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- se quejó Stiles que había conseguido el sofá, pero que ahora le iba a ser arrebatado, sí o sí.

-Porque necesitáis aprender un par de llaves.

-¿El día de antes de la lucha?- se quejó Lydia.

-No veo que haya mucho más tiempo.

Ambos gruñeron e incluso argumentaron un par de cosas más, pero eso no impidió que diez minutos después Lydia estuviese tumbando a Derek en el suelo de su habitación tras repetir la llave que él le había enseñado. Dos horas más tarde la situación no había cambiado demasiado.

-Bien. ¡Bien!- sonrió aun con la cara chafada contra el suelo-  No os van a sacar de muchas, ellos tienen más fuerza que vosotros, pero puede que tengan aliados humanos o estén desprevenidos en ese momento- Stiles asintió-. Podéis ir a ducharos y a la cama.

Lydia ni siquiera se pidió "primer" o algo parecido, simplemente asintió y entró al baño, llevándose consigo el pijama y toalla que había llevado con ella a la habitación cuando Derek les había llamado.

Tanto Lydia como Stiles sabían que no tenían ninguna posibilidad si se encontraban cara a cara con uno de los lobos, y sabían que Derek también lo sabía, pero Lydia no iba a decir nada. Los tres, es más, toda la manada podía fingir que Stiles y Lydia no iban a correr ningún peligro a la mañana siguiente si eso conseguía que el resto pudiera centrarse en la lucha.

Por supuesto Stiles no pudo callárselo.

-Sabes que no nos van a servir de nada ¿verdad?- preguntó Stiles acercándose a Derek cuando Lydia desapareció.

-Tengo que hacer todo lo que pueda- respondió Derek, y la nota de preocupación en su voz desarmó a Stiles por completo.

Se alzó un poco en sus puntillas y se apoyó en los hombros de Derek para besarle, ¿qué más daba si Lydia salía y los veía?

-Stiles- murmuró Derek como advertencia.

Y él movió sus manos a su nuca y se alzó un poco más para volver a besarle. Cuando Derek cedió y le devolvió el beso, Stiles sonrió y segundos después la cara de Derek volvía a estar contra el suelo.

-¿Qué?- Derek ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba, hacía unos momentos ese suelo había estado bajo sus pies y Stiles le estaba besando tan tiernamente como la primera vez, ahora Stiles estaba retorciéndole el brazo tras su espalda y aplastándole contra el falso parqué.

-"Ellos son más fuertes así que pillarles desprevenidos"- se burló Stiles, sin dejarle ir todavía pero aflojando algo el agarre porque su punto ya estaba hecho y enmarcado, aunque nadie más lo hubiese visto.

-Espero que tu estrategia no sea besarles.

-¿Te pondrías celoso?

-No creo que respondiesen como yo.

-Habrá que probar- siguió picando él y Derek se soltó y se dio la vuelta, tirando a Stiles sobre él, y esperando un par de segundos, hasta que Stiles recobró el equilibrio y se pudo alzar sobre sus brazos para responder.

-No lo pruebes con nadie más- concluyó Derek y cerró su argumento volviéndolo a besar.

Se quedaron en el suelo abrazados hasta que oyeron la ducha cerrándose, y entonces se sintieron estúpidos por haberse pegado tirados en el suelo por lo menos un cuarto de hora, ninguno recordó como ya habían estado en un caso " similar a este", y habían acabado "más o menos así", pero Stiles se tuvo que morder la lengua un par de veces para no decir esas exactas palabras.

Cuando se levantaron todavía se sintieron más absurdos, la cabeza les daba vueltas y no tenían ninguna explicación convincente a por qué ninguno había salido de la habitación, o se había puesto a hacer nada, durante los veinte minutos en los que Lydia había ocupado el baño.

Pero cuando Lydia salió tampoco pidió ninguna explicación, solo rodó los ojos masculló algo sobre "hombres" y bostezó.

Los dos sabían lo arriesgado que sería que Stiles se quedase a dormir en la cama de Derek, así que cuando Lydia bajó se volvieron a besar y Stiles entró al baño mientras Derek se cambiaba para echarse a la cama, vale, puede que Stiles entrara al baño después de eso, porque no iba a perderse a Derek desnudo o semi-desnudo, si podía evitarlo.

Así que Stiles se duchó en unos diez minutos y bajo las escaleras de caracol con todo el cuidado del mundo y entonces vio a todos dormidos y las volvió a subir.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Derek que se había hecho el dormido, malamente, cuando Stiles había salido del baño.

-Están todos dormidos- dijo metiéndose en la cama de Derek y siguió hablando antes de que este expresara su confusión-. No quiero despertarles, mañana va a ser un día duro.

-Ya veo.

-Además, he dormido con Scott cantidad de veces, es algo que los amigos hacen.

-Ajá- respondió Derek asintiendo y alargando el brazo para abrazar a Stiles contra él.

-No tienen por qué sospechar nada.

-Claro que no- volvió a concordar Derek besándole la nuca y después alrededor del cuello.

-¿Y qué más da...?

Derek hizo que se callara.

Si alguno hubiese subido en ese momento o durante los siguientes veinte minutos no tendrían porque sospechar nada porque tanto la imagen como los sonidos dejaban poco para la imaginación, por mucho que les tapase una colcha o Stiles estuviese mordiendo alguna parte de entre los hombros y el cuello de Derek, para no chillar.

Si alguno se hubiese despertado la mañana siguiente antes que Derek, la imagen de los dos semidesnudos y abrazados tampoco habría dado mucho que imaginar.

A medio día tenían todo preparado. Tenían que esperar a la noche para atacar o podrían arriesgarse a ser descubiertos por una pareja de ancianos paseando por los suburbios. Derek no iba a arriesgar herir a alguien.

-¿Y qué pasa con los que no tenemos visión nocturna?- se quejó Stiles que estaba oscilando de un lado a otro de la habitación.

-Que no vais a tener que luchar- se ahorró el "no tendríais ni que venir" porque sabía que solo iba a llevar a otra discusión de dos horas sobre todas las razones por las que a) si les necesitaban, b) Iban a ir de cualquier forma y c) estaban más seguros con ellos que solos.

\------

Stiles podía ver todas las razones por las que no debería estar allí. Pero la razón por la que _debía_ hacerlo era mucho mayor, no iba a dejar a sus amigos solos.

Había conseguido hacer un círculo de protección en la calle de enfrente de la casa que se activaría con un conjuro de una sola frase y con suerte no iba a tener que usarlo.

Por supuesto eso quería decir que iba a tener que usarlo y aún así alguien estaría a punto de morir.

Dos minutos de un intento de diálogo fallido y estaba corriendo hacia el círculo con Lydia tirando de él y la pierna en la que le habían arañado haciendo que los dos lobos de su manada saltasen sin ninguna posibilidad de decir una sola palabra más.

Consiguieron que el hechizo funcionase y Lydia pudo desesperarse tranquilamente sobre lo horrible que pintaba esa herida. Y todo el plan.

\------

Sinceramente habría preferido que Derek no hubiese ido al hospital.

-Sabía que no iba a tener un radiocasete bajo mi ventana como en una peli de los ochenta pero ¿por qué no íbamos a hacerlo público?

-Ya hemos hablado de esto ¿Por qué ibas a querer hacerlo público?

-¿Para qué mi familia y amigos sepa que tengo novio? ¿Qué eres tú?

-Stiles- Derek se pasó la mano por la cara y luego por el pelo y se separó de la cama. Stiles odiaba cuando hacía eso. Y lo había hecho varias veces durante la media hora que llevaban discutiendo.

-Derek- respondió él a modo de burla.

-Esto es serio.

-¿Enserio? No me había dado cuenta. Me tomo el darle vergüenza a mi novio de manera muy cómica, lo siento.

-Sabes que es por tu seguridad.

-Tienes razón, no me ha pasado nada malo durante este tiempo en el que nadie ha sabido que eras mi novio. Gracias.

-Sería diez veces peor si supieran que pueden llegar a mi por ti.

-¡Ni siquiera eres el alfa!

Derek se paró en seco y Stiles se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y tragó saliva pero no dijo nada para corregirlo, dejó que Derek saliera de la sala y cerró los ojos esperando que la siguiente visita fuera sobre las nunca en punto.

 No haber recibido una sola llamada después de aquello casi no había dolido, al menos no tanto como que Derek no fuera a verle durante la media semana que estuvo en el hospital, y aquello dolió menos que el que no hubiese ido a su casa esa tarde cuando le había avisado de que esa mañana le daban el alta.

Su padre lo sabía todo. Porque no iba a contárselo a nadie más pero tenía derecho a estar triste y a que su padre intentase consolarle de la mejor manera que podía, tenía derecho a provocarle un mini infarto y recibir un abrazo de más de cinco minutos.

\------

Frunció el ceño y se acercó a la ventana. Sonrió sin quererlo al ver a Derek apoyado contra su coche. Se movió hacia delante al ver a Stiles en la ventana.

Pensó en no abrir, en hacerle una peineta y volver a la cama. Pero la música estaba demasiado alta y estaría molestando a los vecinos. Eso fue lo único que le hizo abrir la ventana y mirar hacia Derek como si le trajera el mundo en las manos.

-No es tan fácil encontrar radiocasetes como parece- gritó por encima del sonido de la música.

-Baja eso, algunos queremos dormir- respondió Stiles intentando no sonreír.

-¿Puedo pasar?

-¿Para qué ibas a querer pasar?

-He venido con el radiocasete de mi coche bajo tu ventana. Quiero hacer las paces.

-Está bien. Perdonado, seamos amigos- respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Un vecino se quejó y Derek metió medio cuerpo por la ventana para apagar la radio.

-Stiles, no quiero ser tu amigo.

-¿Entonces por qué pides perdón?

Derek se dio cuenta de por dónde iban los tiros y sonrió de esa forma que hizo que Stiles casi se arrepintiera de estar jugando con fuego cuando podría tener a Derek en su cuarto en esos momentos.

-Stiles Stilinski, te quiero.

-¿Se lo dirás al mundo?- preguntó Stiles desde su ventana intentando digerir ese "te quiero".

-En cuanto salga de tu casa por la mañana.

-No estás en mi casa.

-Pero voy a estarlo.

Claro que iba a estarlo.

\-------

-¿Están llamando a la puerta?

-¿Tienes que abrir?

-Claro que no. Por lo menos hasta que termines de- Stiles tragó saliva- hacer eso.

-Bien.

Se volvió a escuchar el timbre y una roca dio contra su ventana.

-Es Scott.

-Podría ser importante. Abre.

-¿Qué? ¡No!

-Stiles.

Stiles le miró con la boca abierta durante unos segundos pero Derek no cambió de expresión ni hizo mención de moverse.

Al final suspiró y se levantó de la cama poniéndose los pantalones.

-¿Vas a explicarle tú esto?- preguntó Stiles señalándose la entrepierna.

-No creo que sea así como deban enterarse.

-¿Estás dando marcha atrás?- Stiles se quedó de piedra, mirándole fijamente a los ojos y sintiendo como se le cerraba la garganta.

Derek se levantó de la cama y fue hacia él, pero medio segundo después había salido de la vista de Stiles, quien escuchó unos golpes contra su ventana.

Stiles estuvo a punto de no abrir la puerta, de pedirle a Derek que se largase, de sentarse en su cama y fingir que todo eso no había pasado. Pero en vez de ello fue hacia la ventana y la abrió esperando que su amigo le distrajera un par de minutos con alguna horrible noticia.

-¿Scott?- su amigo entró a la habitación.

-Bien. Vale. Vas a matarme pero Lydia va a ir a buscar a Derek y os hemos preparado una cita y

-¿Qué?

-Dijo que os lo merecíais y creo que tiene razón. Al menos que os matéis. Así que vístete.

-No.

-¿No? Stiles se que te gusta Derek.  Todos lo sabemos. Y Lydia dice que tú también le gustas.

-Eso creía yo también- sonrió Stiles y Scott frunció el ceño. Y entonces dejó de fruncirlo por lo que Stiles había dicho y lo hizo por otra razón.

-¿Huele a Derek?- Stiles no respondió- Y a.. Oh dios. ¡Oh dios! ¿Stiles?

\------

Vale, Scott se podía haber enterado de peor manera, y ellos no habían tenido la culpa de que Scott hubiese tenido que ser el que fuera a buscar a Stiles y oliese "todo", así que Scott había sido demasiado exagerado al repetir que iba a tener pesadillas durante años durante todo el camino hacía casa de Lydia.

Después de que Scott le pagara veinte dólares a la pelirroja los dos decidieron que aquello no importaba y que la cita seguía en pie porque Kira había estado cocinando con Scott toda la mañana, así que les dejaron en el apartamento de Derek con la música que Lydia había elegido lo suficientemente alta para que se escuchara de fondo sin molestar y un plato de comida que parecía solo medianamente comestible.

-No puedo creer que esto esté pasando.

-Es lo más raro que me ha pasado últimamente. Y eso es decir mucho.

Sonrieron e intentaron comer algo.

-¿Derek?

-¿Sí?

-Si Scott no hubiese notado tu esencia esta mañana, ¿lo habrías dicho?

-Claro.

-No lo parecía.

-Stiles estoy aquí, todos lo saben ¿Qué más prueba necesitas?

Puede que Stiles estuviese siendo infantil y egoísta pero se lo merecía un poco. Así que obligarle a salir de allí cogidos de la mano parecía lo menos que podía pedir.

 Cuando apareció el resto de la manada Derek se la soltó y empezó a hurgar en la venda de su muñeca por la cual Stiles había preguntado un par o tres de veces sin otra respuesta que "No es nada". Stiles estuvo a punto de salir de allí por la ventana.

No entendió porque Derek levantó esa misma mano hasta la altura de su cabeza con el puño medio cerrado, y no comprendió las caras de sorpresa de los demás hasta que el mismo se movió para ver qué era lo que pasaba.

-¿Qué?- dijo antes de darse cuenta de la "S", que la venda había cubierto, en su muñeca -¿Qué hubieras hecho si no te hubiese dejado entrar?

-Comprar montones de maquillaje.


End file.
